


The Letter

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at Stanford Sam receives a letter from his brother. Doing what he should have done long ago, he leaves Stanford to be with his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story of mine. Please be kind

_Dear Sammy,_

_The only reason I know where to send this is because I came to visit you in California. Well I came to check up on you. You didn't even know I was in town. Because I didn't want you to know. I just wanted to say I'm proud of you, Sammy. You did good. You'll finally get the chance at your normal life. The girl (she's hot by the way), the job, and even the house with a couple little kids running around in the future. Anyway I just wanted to tell you that. And that I'm sorry. Sorry for not sticking up for you when you left. Sorry for not telling you how I felt about you. You're my little brother and I would do anything for you. And I wanted to tell you that I love you, Sammy. More than a brother should. "I've loved you since you were fourteen. When you left it hurt. I know you were leaving to get away from Dad, but I felt as if you were trying to get away from me too. And I felt bad. And I just thought I'd tell you all that before you leave me for good. Uh, if you wanna come see me, I'm in Montana, right now. Dealing with a werewolf sighting. I think there maybe more than one, but anyway, I'm here. At the Motel six. I'm staying in Room 237. I'll be here for a few days at the most. Or just call me. Please. I miss you. I've tried calling several times but chickened out. So it's up to you, little brother. And if you don't wanna see me or call me, I'd understand. Just make sure you stay safe._

_Love,_

_Dean_

Sam read the letter twice. _Dean had been here? Dean loved him?_ He couldn't think.

"Hey, Sam, whatchu got?" His girlfriend Jess asked coming in the living room.

"Nothing, just a letter," he replied stuffing the letter quickly back in its envelope.

"From who? Stanford Law?"

Sam shook his head, "Uh, no. From my brother."

Jess frowned, "Oh. What did he want?"

"To tell me that he misses me and that he wants to see me." _And that he loves me._

"Are you?"

"I dunno."

"Well I don't think you should. I mean you left that life behind. I just don't want to see you get hurt, honey," Jess said kissing his lips.

"I'm going to bed," Sam said when they parted and stood up and went into the bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Sam woke up early and packed his bags.

"Sam, honey, what are you doing?" Jess asked sitting up in bed, "It's Saturday."

"I know, but I have to go."

Jess sighed, "So you've decided to go visit your brother?"

Sam nodded and continued packing. Jess got up and got dressed.

"Well I'll drive you to the airport."

"Thanks," Sam said kissing her cheek.

After breakfast Jess drove Sam to the airport. Parking the car, she smiled as she gave him a quick kiss.

"Be safe, honey. I can't wait to hear all about your visit when you come back. Oh, and don't worry about your classes if you happen to miss any. I will take care of it."

"Uh, Jess?"

"Yes?"

"I won't be coming back."

Jess's smile drops, "Excuse me? What do you mean you're not coming back?"

"Just what I said. I know for a fact that this visit with my brother is gonna make me wanna stay with him and that's just what I'm gonna do."

"But why?"

 _Because I'm in love with my brother._ "Because knowing Dean, he's gonna need someone to help keep him sane and prevent him from killing our father."

"So this is it for us?"

Sam nodded, "I guess so. I would still-"

"Don't you dare Sam Winchester; say you'd like to remain friends! Just don't! Just go! I hope your brother is very happy!"

Sam gave her a kiss on the cheek and exited the car. He stood watching Jess drive away then ran to catch his flight. Although the flight was short, Sam felt like it was taking forever for the plane to land. It probably had to do with the fact that he was nervous about seeing Dean after so many years. He hoped Dean would be able to forgive him for leaving.

Once the plane landed, Sam was the first one off it and waited impatiently for his luggage. While waiting, he called Dean. He wasn't surprised when it went to voicemail.

"Hey Dean, It's Sam. I'm here in Montana. I was just calling to see if you were still here. So I guess I'll, uh, see you when I get there," he said then hung up the phone. _Smooth, Sam, real smooth._

Just then his luggage came and he hauled it up and headed for the exit of the airport. He considered renting a car, but decided against it and hailed a cab to Motel 6. The closer he got, the more nervous he became. He wasn't sure how Dean would react even if his letter stated that Dean wanted to see Sam.

"That'll be eight fifty," the cab driver said pulling Sam out of his thoughts.

Sam paid the driver and exited the cab and took his luggage with him. He lazily strolled down the row of rooms until he found 237. Cautiously, he knocked on the door.

"Whoever you are and whatever you want, I ain't got it so go away."

"Dean? It's Sam."

The door flung open so hard that Sam thought it was a miracle the door wasn't thrown off its hinges. Dean stood there with disbelief in his eyes.

"Sammy?"

"Hey, Dean."

Dean gripped his brother in a tight bear hug and held for a few minutes then let Sam go and moved so Sam could enter the room.

"Not a bad room. It's actually a lot better than some of the other rooms we stayed in with dad."

Sam looked around the room and noticed that it only had one bed.

"Where's dad?" he asked.

Dean shrugged, "Off doing his own thing. Sammy, what are you doing here?"

Sam dropped his bag and sat on the edge of the bed, "Got your letter. Wanted to see you. I missed you, Dean."

Dean crossed the room and sat next to Sam on the bed, "Yeah?"

Sam nodded, "Was everything you said true?"

Dean fidgeted, "Maybe."

"What about the part where you said you loved me? More than a brother."

"Uh, yeah. I know, I know, I'm sick in the head. Sue me."

"Dean."

Dean turned to look at Sam and Sam locked his lips to Dean's in a desperate, mind boggling kiss.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned when they parted.

"Dean, I've wanted you for so long. Ever since I was fifteen. All I ever could think about was you."

"Really?"

Sam nodded, "Yes. And when I left for college, yeah it was to get away from dad, but also I needed to leave. I knew that the feelings I had for you were wrong on so many levels and I couldn't bear to know how you'd felt if you knew what I was feeling."

Dean grinned and pulled Sam to him in another breathless kiss. Dean positioned them so they were lying side by side on the bed. Not breaking the kiss, Sam shifted so he was on top of Dean and rubbed his jean clad thighs against Dean's. Dean moaned and flipped them over so he was in the dominant position and grinded his hips onto Sam's.

"Oh, fuck. So good."

"Like that, baby boy?"

"Mmhmm," Sam said tugging on Dean's shirt.

Dean lifted up just enough for Sam to take his shirt off and then did the same to Sam. Sam let his hands travel across the span of Dean's chest stopping to pinch a nipple. Dean hissed. Sam continued to stroke and pinHHch Dean's nipple. Dean moved and grinded his hips again.

"Fuck! Dean…gotta…" Sam panted.

Dean moved his hips again this time Sam bucking his hips to match his thrusts, "Gotta, what, baby boy?"

"Gotta…feel…feel more of you."

"Yeah?" Dean smirked and stopped moving his hips and moved lower.

Sam whimpered and Dean chuckled.

"One sec, baby boy."

Dean grabbed onto Sam's jeans and, after undoing the belt, dragged the jeans and boxers off his legs. Then stood up to rid himself of his jeans and boxers before moving back onto Sam's body. Nudging Sam's legs open a bit more, Dean settled in between them. Gripping his brother's cock in his hand, he noticed it was starting to leak. Dean brought his mouth over it and started licking up the pre-cum.

"Oh, shit, Dean!" Sam screamed bucking his hips.

"Easy, baby boy," Dean said stilling Sam's hips before taking his brother into his mouth. Sam tried to keep his hips still but it felt so good and he accidentally thrust into Dean's mouth causing his brother to gag and choke. Dean pulled off his brother to relieve himself for a minute then went back to sucking his brother. After several minutes of working at a steady rhythm, Dean felt his brother tense and knew he was close.

"Dean. Can't…gonna…" that was all Sam managed before he came undone shooting his load into his brother's mouth.

Dean swallowed like his life depended on it. Once he was sure Sam was spent, he crawled back up to Sam and kissed him full on the mouth. Sam thought it weird, disgusting and hot at the same time to feel the taste of him on his brother's mouth.

"Damn that was hot," Dean grinned.

Sam grinned and arched his back so that his chest was rubbing against Dean's. He let his hand roam down and gripped Dean's hard cock and stroked it slightly.

"Fuck, Sammy, don't stop."

Sam jerked his brother's cock a few more times then stopped. Dean whimpered (but if asked, he would deny it).

"Sammy…"

"Want you inside me big brother. Want to feel you filling me up."

Dean grinned then pulled off of Sam and went to rummage through his duffel bag. After several minutes he found what he was looking for and Sam noticed that he had a tube of lubricant in his hands.

"I'm not even gonna ask why you have a tube of lubricant in your duffel."

Dean smirked, "Good, because you don't wanna know."

Sam watched as Dean pushed up his legs and slicked up his fingers with lube. Dean carefully inserted one finger inside Sam's entrance and Sam immediately clenched.

"Shit! Dean, take it out! Take it out!"

"Sammy, you gotta relax. Breathe, baby boy," Dean instructed as he pushed his finger further inside.

Sam tried to relax and Dean kept stroking him with his finger. Sam eventually got used to having a finger up his asshole and after a few minutes he felt Dean add another finger. Several minutes passed and Dean added a third finger. By now, Sam was writhing and moaning and getting impatient.

"Dean…"

"One sec, baby boy."

Dean aimed for that special spot and Sam bucked and screamed.

"Dean, come on, please?"

Dean removed his fingers from Sam's ass and slicked up his hardened cock.

"Sammy, this is gonna hurt a bit, so we'll take it slow. Just try to relax and breathe."

Sam nodded and clenched his eyes shut as he felt his brother's cock at his entrance. _Relax, Sammy, just relax. Dean won't hurt you._ Dean had just gotten the head inside when Sam clamped down again.

"Shit, Sammy! Relax, okay? Breathe."

"Dean, it burns," Sam whined.

Dean sat up and pulled Sam into a kiss. He teased and plundered and stroked Sam with his tongue then pulled back. Sam realized that Dean was all the way inside him and he had the strangest feeling of feeling full.

"You okay, baby boy?"

Sam nodded.

"We'll take it slow. Tell me when you're ready."

Sam nodded, "Ready."

Dean moved at an achingly slow pace. He pulled out and gently eased back in. Soon Sam couldn't take it anymore.

"Faster, Dean."

Dean increased the speed a little bit and aimed for Sam's special spot again.

"Fuck, Dean!" Sam screamed when Dean hit it.

Sam gripped Dean's thighs urging him to move faster. Dean obliged and picked up the speed once again. Sam dug his nails into Dean's waist as Dean continued to work towards a steady rhythm. His eyes were clenched shut and he felt Dean grab his cock. Opening his eyes, Sam saw Dean jerking his cock in time with his thrusts. Soon Sam couldn't take it anymore and barely had time to warn Dean when he arched his back and came all over Dean's chest. Once Dean saw the way his baby brother came undone, he knew he wasn't gonna last. He thrusted twice before he came inside his brother. Dean let his body calm down a bit before he pulled out of his brother. Sam winced and immediately Dean felt bad.

"Sorry."

"'M okay."

Dean nodded and pulled his brother into the shower. Afterwards they lay in each other's arms on the bed. Sam snuggled closer to Dean and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"Dad can't ever find out about us."

**E** **ND.**


End file.
